


Brothers

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2018 [33]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e25 Boo Normal, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Ella and the DNA test results are not friends today.





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Lucifer fic and by gum do I like Ella. She's such a ray of sunshine! *Heart eyes* Unbeta'd, but I hope you like it. Oh, and this was written for Fictober, which was fun. :)

Ella looked at the piece of paper in her hands, the latest lab results for a murder Chloe was investigating, aghast at the words before her. “No! No no no. You can’t be saying that!”

“Saying what, Miss Lopez?” Lucifer asked, walking in.

Ella paid him little notice, glaring at the paper. “You’re meant to be confirming DNA, not throwing me brand new information.” She finally looked up at her visitor. “This is like getting, ‘Try harder, next time,’ on a school report.” Huffing, she looked back at the results. “Wait. Common alleles?”

“Oh?”

“Look here,” she said, standing next to him and pointing. “This shows that the DNA collected at the crime scene wasn’t from our suspect in holding, but someone related to them.” She glanced out the window, looking for Chloe, forgetting that if Lucifer was in the room with her, Chloe was off somewhere she wouldn’t let him follow. Unless he was having one of his random, ‘Listen to Ella ramble for hours’ days. She wouldn’t admit it, but she liked when he’d listen. “Someone needs to find out if he’s got a brother.”

“Brothers,” he muttered as he left, holding the paper Ella had agonised over only moments before. “Can’t live with them, can’t murder in peace because of them.”


End file.
